


Plague Night

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes to Keldabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague Night

**Author's Note:**

> Born of my frustration with how a certain plot point in _Invincible_ was (or rather, wasn't) dealt with.

Death spread through the Keldabe night, swift and silent and seemingly random. Here a family died in their beds, choking on their own blood while their neighbors slept unaware. There a barkeep collapsed in front of a tavern full of patrons; even though the three trained battlefield medics on hand did their best to save her. In the MandalMotors factory, workers fell away from their stations, seemingly at random, while their fellows were untouched.

By dawn Keldabe was, if not in a panic, then as close to it as a city full of hardened soldiers was likely to come. The streets were empty except for the body recovery details, and in the city's med-centers, doctors searched frantically for a common thread.

Meanwhile the survivors sealed their families into their safe-rooms. The city held its breath, waiting to see what would happen next. They could only assume that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
